monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Triple Threat Series (2020)
The 2020 Monster Jam Triple Threat Series will be the sixth season of the More Monster Jam Series. It will once again host three tours, Central, East, and West. All 3 champions will receive automatic invites to Monster Jam World Finals 21. Triple Threat Series East Competitors # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga # Max-D: Blake Granger # El Toro Loco: Armando Castro # Soldier Fortune: Kayla Blood # Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght # Zombie: Joe Urie # Megalodon: Jack Brown # Monster Mutt: Aaron Basl Stops # Jan 4-5: Birmingham, AL # Jan 11-12: Greensboro, NC # Jan 17-19: Kansas City, MO # Jan 25-26: Washington D.C # Jan 31- Feb 2: Providence, RI # Feb 7-8: Greenville, SC # Feb 14-15: Wilkes Barre, PA # Feb 21-23: Allentown, PA # Feb 28- Mar 1:Baltimore, MD # Mar 07-08: Raleigh, NC Hosts: Matt Isbill '''and '''Megan Lamontagne (Keaton Stewart: Greensboro) Triple Threat Series Central Competitors # Grave Digger: Krysten Anderson # Max-D: Colton Eichelberger # Megalodon: Justin Sipes # El Toro Loco: Mark List # Pirate's Curse: Justin Hicks # Zombie: Brittany Marcotte # Blue Thunder: Matt Cody # Monster Mutt Rottweiler: Preston Pérez Stops # Jan 4-5: Nashville, TN # Jan 10-11: Charlotte, NC # Jan 18-19: Milwaukee, WI # Jan 24-26: Newark, NJ # Jan 31 - Feb 2: Uniondale, NY # Feb 7-9: Pittsburgh, PA # Feb 15-16: Cleveland, OH # Feb 28 - Mar 02: Rosemont, IL # Mar 20-22: Grand Rapids, MI # Mar 28-29: Cincinnati, OH # Apr 18-19: Hamilton, ON Hosts: Sarah Jessica 'and [[Brendan Tetrault|'Brendan Tetrault]]' (K. Yung: Milwaukee)' Triple Threat Series West Competitors # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # EarthShaker: Tristan England # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs # Zombie: Bari Musawwir # El Toro Loco: Elvis Lainez # Scooby-Doo!: Myranda Cozad # Megalodon: Austin Minton # Monster Mutt: Tanner Root Stops # Jan 3-4: Salt Lake City, UT # Jan 10-12: Tacoma, WA # Jan 17-19: Sacramento, CA # Jan 25-26: Winnipeg, MB # Jan 31-Feb 1: Fargo, ND # Feb 7-9: Denver, CO # Feb 15-16: Oklahoma City, OK # Feb 21-23: Spokane, WA # Feb 29-Mar 1: Portland, OR # Mar 6-8: Fresno, CA # Apr 18-19: Columbus, OH Hosts: John Saponaro 'and [[Abby Baltezar|'Abby Baltezar]] Overall Wins East Birmingham * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: Soldier Fortune * Show 3: Max-D '' ''Greensboro * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: Soldier Fortune Kansas City * Show 1: Max-D * Show 2: Max-D * Show 3: Grave Digger * Show 4: Max-D Washington * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: Grave Digger * Show 3: Alien Invasion Providence * Show 1: Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger * Show 3: Max-D * Show 4: Grave Digger Greenville * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''El Toro Loco '' Central ''Nashville * Show 1: Megalodon * Show 2: Megalodon '' * Show 3: ''Megalodon Charlotte * Show 1: Max-D * Show 2: Max-D * Show 3: Max-D Milwaukee * Show 1: Megalodon * Show 2: Max-D * Show 3: Max-D Newark * Show 1: Max-D * Show 2: Max-D * Show 3: Max-D * Show 4: Max-D Uniondale * Show 1: Max-D * Show 2: Megalodon '' * Show 3: ''Megalodon '' * Show 4: ''Max-D Pittsburgh * Show 1: Megalodon '' * Show 2: ''Max-D * Show 3: Max-D * Show 4: Max-D West Salt Lake City * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: Grave Digger * Show 3: EarthShaker Tacoma * Show 1: EarthShaker '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger * Show 3: Grave Digger * Show 4: Grave Digger * Show 5: Soldier Fortune Black Ops Sacramento * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: EarthShaker * Show 3: EarthShaker Winnipeg * Show 1: EarthShaker * Show 2: Soldier Fortune Black Ops * Show 3: Grave Digger Fargo * Show 1: Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger Denver * Show 1: Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''EarthShaker '' * Show 3: ''EarthShaker * Show 4: ''Grave Digger '' Overall Points East # Grave Digger: 652 # Max-D: 620 # Soldier Fortune: 588 # El Toro Loco: 526 # Alien Invasion: 449 # Zombie: 434 # Monster Mutt: 272 # Megalodon: 262 Central # Max-D: 746 # Megalodon: 694 # El Toro Loco: 647 # Grave Digger: 532 # Blue Thunder: 507 # Pirate's Curse: 437 # Zombie: 399 # Monster Mutt Rottweiler: 264 West # Grave Digger: 694 # Earth Shaker: 653 # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: 607 # Zombie: 541 # Megalodon: 469 # El Toro Loco: 401 # Monster Mutt: 370 # Scooby-Doo: 349 Trivia * The Monster Jam website showed Matt Cody driving Black Stallion for Charlotte, but he drove Blue Thunder instead. * During the Friday show in Uniondale the drivers did not compete in a donut competition for unknown reasons. * Despite having three events without pit-parties, the Allentown events do not have the option of a post event meet and greet for the extra fee. This is most likely due to the arena wanting to have fans leave as soon as the event is over. Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:2020 events Category:More Monster Jam